Weightlifting Fairy Byun Baekhyun
by aethernin
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil serta imut ini yang memutuskan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang atlet angkat besi di Universitas Haneol. Bukan pekerjaan mudah, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Hingga suatu saat ia bertemu seorang atlet renang bertubuh tinggi, tak lain ialah Park Chanyeol yang saat ini memiliki hobi baru; mengusili Baekhyun. [CHANBAEK/YAOI] REMAKE!
1. Prolog

**Weightlifting Fairy, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Minseok**

 _ **and others**_

 **[CHANBAEK/YAOI/T] REMAKE! Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo**

 _Enjoy~_

 **Prolog.**

Orang-orang bertanya padaku, kenapa aku menjadi seorang atlet angkat besi. Padahal, untuk seorang lelaki yang diberkati paras yang cukup tampan walaupun banyak yang menyebutku cantik, katanya aku lebih pantas menjadi idol masa kini. Ayah membawaku ke arena angkat besi saat aku berusia 9 tahun, dan anehnya aku menyukai bau besi dari barbelnya. Itulah saat aku memutuskan, menjadi seorang atlet angkat besi.

" _Byun Baekhyun dari Universitas Haneol sekarang akan melakukan percobaan ketiga untuk mengangkat 115kg."_

Ya, aku siap. Aku adalah atlet muda yang telah menulis sejarah, aku tumbuh bersama angkat besi. Dari segala pengorbanan dan segala proses yang telah aku lewati, kini aku akan tampil. Byun Baekhyun, _it's showtime!_

* * *

Terlihat orang-orang telah memenuhi arena Seoul Olympic Stadium, untuk menyaksikan pertandingan angkat besi. Para suporter dari berbagai macam Universitas telah siap untuk menyemangati para jagoannya.

"Byun Baekhyun dari Universitas Haneol sekarang akan melakukan percobaan ketiga untuk mengangkat 115kg."

Suara teriakan suporter angkat besi Universitas Haneol semakin ricuh, saat Byun Baekhyun jalan dengan kaus putih dan celana sebatas lutut ketat yang menampilkan badan yang cukup ramping untuk seukuran pria, tak lupa tanda pengenal terpasang didada dan juga punggungnya, menuju tempat dimana ia akan mengangkat barbel seberat 115kg. Jangan menilai seseorang dari luar nampaknya memang benar. Pria yang terlihat mungil dan imut ini mampu mengangkat beban yang cukup berat. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan berjalan dengan sangat percaya diri. Baekhyun mengambil kapur dan mengelapnya pada kedua telapak tangannya agar tidak licin, dan kini ia telah berada ditengah barbel tersebut.

TUT!

Suara bel telah berbunyi, tanda Baekhyun harus memulai mengangkatnya. Baekhyun tengah memulai dengan menggenggam pegangan besi. Lalu ia mulai mengangkat barbel sampai batas dada dengan posisi jongkok. Terlihat ia lumayan kesusahan dalam tahap ini, karena ia harus mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menahan beban yang cukup berat. Setelah jeda sebentar, Baekhyun berdiri dan meletakan barbel seatas dada. Hup! Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian mengangkat barbel dengan kedua tangan lurus diatas kepala, dan ia menyempurnakan posisi berdirinya. Baekhyun mengangkat dan menahan barbel dengan sempurna.

TUT!

Juri mengangkat bendera putih, dan bel kembali berbunyi tanda sah Baekhyun telah mengangkat dan menahan barbel selama 15 detik. Sorak dan tepuk tangan penontonpun terdengar. Baekhyun langsung melemparkan barbel kebawah, dan ia berteriak senang lalu berlari menghampiri kedua pelatih dan para teman-temanya yang tidak kalah berteriak senang.

* * *

 _Other Side_

" _Hyung!_ Baekhyun mendapatkan medali emas!" seseorang berteriak heboh sambil menunjuk layar tv didepannya, sambil mengenakan apron dan menenteng baki. Lalu muncul seorang lelaki cukup berumur dengan apron setengah berlari dari dapur.

"Kibum-ah! Dia berhasil! Ya!" merekapun berpelukan dan berteriak girang, tidak memperdulikan beberapa tatapan aneh para pengunjung yang sedang menikmati ayam. Dengan bangga ia berkata,

"Dia, dia putraku!" sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Dia keponakanku!" ucap lelaki satunya tak mau kalah.

Para pengunjung hanya ikut tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka, Byun Yunho dan Byun Kibum, Ayah dan Paman Baekhyun yang memiliki tempat usaha ayam goreng bernama Ayam Byun.

* * *

Kini Baekhyun tengah berada dipodium, berdiri ditengah sebagai juara 1. Lalu salah satu juri menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memberikan penghargaan.

"Selamat Baekhyun-ah, kau memang pekerja keras." Ucap juri sembari mengalungkan medali emas dan memberikan bunga.

" _Sunbae-nim_ adalah panutanku, aku akan bekerja lebih giat!" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum kemenangannya.

" _Ne, chukkahae."_ Mereka pun berjabat tangan, dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih dari Baekhyun.

Dengan bangga, Baekhyun mengangkat medali tinggi-tinggi sembari tersenyum lebar. Dilanjutkan dengan berfoto bersama pemenang kesatu dan kedua.

* * *

 _"Kita berada di Stadion berenang Olympic, dimana Kompetisi Berenang Piala Presiden ke-35 digelar. Group D saat ini sedang melakukan babak penyisihan dari kategori pria jarak 200m saat ini."_

Suara komentator wanita telah terdengar di stadion. Para peserta renang telah menyiapkan diri masing-masing,tak lupa melakukan sedikit peregangan. Dengan badan yang atletis, serta _abs_ yang telah mereka bentuk tak ayal stadion ini dipenuhi oleh teriakan para gadis-gadis. Tak lama bel berbunyi, mereka segera memakai kacamata renang dan juri telah mengucapkan aba-aba, "Bersiap!," dan langsung para perenang menceburkan diri dan berenang secepat mungkin.

"Di jalur kelima, kita memiliki Park Chanyeol dari Universitas Haneol. Dia memulai dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Bisakah kau memberitahu kami lebih banyak tentang dia?" ucap komentator wanita.

" _Ne,_ dia memiliki catatan yang bagus saat latihan, dia adalah seorang bintang. Sayangnya, dikompetisi sebelumnya dia di diskualifikasi karena gagal start." Balas seorang komentator pria.

"Yan, dan nah sekarang Park Chanyeol memasuki posisi pertama dalam babak penyisihan grup D. Mari kita lihat catatanya. Dia 0,15 detik lebih cepat dari Choi Tae Hoon dari grup A. Yang memiliki catatan tercepat di Korea." Timpal komentartor wanita dengan semangat.

Park Chanyeol, sukses memenangkan babak kali ini. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan berteriak senang sembari menepuk air kolam.

 _ **PROLOGUE END.**_

* * *

Kkeut:3 yash im back with new fanfict. And, yaaapp ether ngeremake **Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo** karena aku liat Joon Hyung sama Bokju itu lucu banget. Kaya chanbaek, demen berantem hohoho. Dan aku remake ini jadi homo HAHA bcus i luv ghei. Btw, belum sempet ada yg remake drama ini kan? Anyway, aku ga akan remake ini terlalu detail kaya aslinya, jadi aku bakal bawain santai dan ga terlalu mendalami masing-masing peran. Dan jeosonghamida jika ff remake ini jauh dari yang asli heuheu

Otte guys? Lanjut or not kekeke. Mind to gimme support to write next chapter?:3 minimal, 15 review? /banyak mau/ keke becanda deh.

Oiya anyway saengil chukae uri Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yg ikut kehabisan oksigen gara gara update-an chanyeol kemarin?! :3

Jangan lupa fav follow dan review chinguyaaaaaa!

Saranghae, ppyung!


	2. Chapter 1: I Hate You

**Weightlifting Fairy Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and others.**

* * *

Arena lapangan olahraga Universitas Haneol terlihat ramai pagi ini. Ada yang sedang berlatih dilapangan bola, juga berlari pagi di trek khusus seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan tim angkat besi Universitas Haneol saat ini. Dengan dipimpin Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho atau ketua angkatan tim angkat besi ini, mereka sangat bersemangat untuk berlari pagi hari ini.

"Siapa kita?!" itu Suho, dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Tim angkat besi!" sahut para anak-anak yang lain tak kalah semangat.

"Angkat besi!?" Suho dibarisan depan kembali berseru heboh.

"Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!" anak-anak kembali membalas ucapan Suho.

Sementara, dibelakang barisan terlihat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok yang nampak bersemangat namun mereka tak berhenti untuk bercanda.

Usai berlari pagi sebanyak 6 keliling,kini para tim angkat besi sedang melakukan latihan rutinnya.

"Ah, ya! Seperti itu Baekhyun-ah,bagus!" ujar seorang pelatih wanita, yaitu Choi Sooyoung namun akrab dipanggil pelatih Choi. Namun, belum beberapa saat Baekhyun menahan barbel dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjatuhkan barbelnya. Terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak kesusahan menahan barbel.

"Ya! Kau harus menahannya, lihat kakimu bergetar! Mungkin kau tidak memiliki otot yang kuat, kau harus menambah latihan lagi, Baekhyun!" perintah telak pelatih Choi, yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas oleh Baekhyun.

"Semuanya! Berkumpul! Latihan telah selesai," teriak Choi Siwon, ia adalah profesor dikelas angkat besi Universitas Haneol. Para anak tim angkat besi pun segera berkumpul, dan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Siwon, dan untungnya segera diakhiri oleh Sooyoung. " _Ne,_ intinya jika kalian sudah beres latihan disini jangan lupa untuk mematikan lampu. Dan sekarang kalian boleh bubar."

" _Ne,"_ jawab mereka dengan serempak.

"Sikap, beri salam!" perintah Suho. Mereka pun membungkuk 90 derajat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok sedang membereskan peralatan latihan dan akan pergi untuk makan siang. "Minseok-ah, apa menu makan siang hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tumis daging babi, sup tauge, kacang, ikan teri dan _yoghurt."_ Balas Minseok dengan lancar. " _Whoa_ tumis daging babi?" Baekhyun kembali menjawab. " _Swag~"_ ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak. "Ayo kita makan 3 piring!" semangat Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu-tunggu, stop! Hari ini akan ada acara lagi di aula" Siwon memberi pengumuman tiba-tiba. "Lagi?" jawab para anak-anak. " _Again!?"_ ini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok menjawab sembari melongo. Jika akan ada acara kampus di aula, itu artinya anak-anak angkat besi harus mengangkat banyak kursi plastik untuk diangkat menuju aula.

Dan sekarang, para anak-anak terlihat sangat kesusahan membawa kursi-kursi plastik yang cukup banyak.

"Aish mengapa tugas ini selalu diberikan kepada kita?!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Iya! Aku benci sekali, padahal kita ini bukan pembantu, dan masih banyak yang lebih kuat daripada kita. Atlet judo, lempar besi, pendayung pasti memiliki otot dan paha yang besar! Mereka juga banyak memenangkan kompetisi nasional _aigoo!"_ Baekhyun ikut mengeluh.

"Berhenti mengeluh! Ayo kita bekerja lebih keras!" ujar Minseok. Memang,diantara mereka bertiga hanya Minseok yang terlihat waras dan sedikit dewasa.

" _Geurae, kajja!"_ balas Kyungsoo.

* * *

Disisi lain, terlihat beberapa atlet renang yang berada diruang tunggu, menunggu kompetisi final dimulai. Ada yang melakukan peregangan, memakai tutup kepala, dan merenung dikursi seperti apa yang apa yang Park Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Jika dilihat dari belakang, Park Chanyeol sungguh terlihat _sexy_ dengan bahu dan punggungnya yang terlihat lebar, dan ia sedang menundukan kepalanya.

" _Kompetisi final akan segera dimulai,"_ suara komentator wanita telah terdengar. Hingga terdengar umpatan—

" _Shit!"_ ya, itu suara kekalahan Park Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi sedang memainkan game _Cookie Run_ di _smartphone_ nya.

" _Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat pertandingan antara Choi Tae Hoon dan Park Chanyeol,"_ suara komentator wanita kembali terdengar, dan kini Chanyeol serta peserta yang lain segera bersiap menuju arena kolam.

"Para atlet akan masuk saat ini. Berdasarkan babak penyisihan, Park Chanyeol berada digaris ke-4 sementara kita punya Choi Tae Hoon di garis ke-5," sahut komentator pria.

Para atlet telah bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing, namun terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur nafas tidak karuan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Semuanya bersiap. Jarak 200 meter pria akan dimulai dalam 5,4,3.."

Chanyeol telah siap, tetapi mendadak kepalanya pusing dan terdengar seperti suara yang mendengung. Ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi, dan belum sampai juri menghidupkan bel tanda mulai, Chanyeol telah menceburkan diri kedalam kolam.

Ia gagal start.

"Ah tidak, Park Chanyeol kembali melakukan gagal start, apakah ia akan didiskualifikasi kali ini?" ucap komentator wanita.

"Iya, sayang sekali." Balas komentator pria.

Sementara, terlihat Park Chanyeol yang merutuki kebodohannya ditengah kolam.

* * *

BRUGG

Terdengar suara kursi yang dijatuhkan keras-keras, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok.

"Aku lelah sekali!"

"Ah benar-benar!"

"Tanganku terasa akan copot,"

Begitulah kira-kira umpatan yang terlontar dari 3 pria manis tim angkat besi. Usai melakukan tugasnya, mereka keluar aula dan berjalan menuju asrama. Sampai ditengah jalan, terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak kecut, Kyungsoo ditengah dengan membawa sosis yang banyak, dan disisi kiri ada Minseok yang mengeluh masih lapar.

"Kenapa perutku masih lapar? _Aigoo,"_ keluh Minseok sembari memegangi kedua perutnya.

"Saatnya makan sosis!"

"Yaa kenapa kau punya banyak sekali sosis!? Berikan aku satu!" tanpa disetujui pemiliknya, Minseok langsung mengambil satu sosis dari Kyungsoo. Mereka masih terus berjalan dan mengobrol, sementara disisi kiri Baekhyun masih saja cemberut. Dengan sengaja Minseok pun menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Semangat Baekhyun! Kau nampak jelek dengan muka seperti itu,"

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang tidak pelit hari ini maka aku akan memberikanmu satu sosis," Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu sosis untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan melihat kedua temannya. Sejenak mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Ayolah semangat!"

"Peri angkat besi Byun-Baek-Hyun!"

"Kau yang paling tampan Byun-Baek-Hyun!" Kyungsoo dan Minseok berujar girang menyemangati Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang cukup aneh.

"Berhenti! Baiklah, jika kau memaksa, haruskah aku memakannya?" wajah yang sedari tadi kecut kini berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, dan Baekhyun segera mengambil sosis dari Kyungsoo.

" _Of course!"_

" _Ne!"_

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, dan Baekhyun membuka sosis dengan tatapan berbinar. Baekhyun memang terobsesi dengan sosis. Hingga mereka tak sadar, tiba-tiba ada sepedah melaju kencang dari arah belokan, dan—

"Ya! Awaaas!"

BRUUKK

—pria bersepeda jatuh kearah rerumputan ia terkejut karena hampir menabrak orang,sementara Baekhyun terjatuh tidak elit dengan sosis yang sudah terbelah. Si pria bersepedah mendudukan dirinya, dan nampak kaget karena ia kira jari Baekhyun teriris,padahal itu sosis.

"Ah aku pikir jarinya teriris," itu Park Chanyeol, yang ternyata tadi tidak fokus mengendarai sepedahnya sendiri. Ia mendesah lega. Mereka berdua pun segera berdiri, Minseok dan Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk membersihkan bajunya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, sembari menahan sepedanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sosisku mati," jawab Bakhyun dengan wajah yang merenggut lucu.

"Kau harusnya mengendarai sepedamu pelan-pelan dan melihat kedepan!" Baekhyun kembali bicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa kau mau aku mengekspresikan rasa berdukaku atau sejenisnya?"

" _Mwo?"_

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Menatapnya intens, yang membuat Baekhyun harus memundurkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, sebentar, kau terlihat tidak asing," Chanyeol kembali berujar dan masih menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

"A-apa?,"

"Aku yakin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,"

Untung saja Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan badan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun dan berujar, "Ah, iya, dia ada dikoran beberapa kali dan juga dimading sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi," belum berapa langkah Chanyeol pergi sambil mendorong sepedanya, Kyungsoo kembali menahan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, mungkin ini terdengar aneh." Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar.

"Apakah kau menyukai Messi?"

" _Ye?,"_

"Ah tidak, sepertinya itu terlalu aneh. Kalau begitu silahkan pergi. Hati-hati," ujar Kyungsoo cengengesan. Chanyeol pun pergi dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Dia terdengar tidak sopan. Aku harusnya meminta ganti rugi sosis ini!" kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku pikir dia sangat _hot._ Dia terkenal sebagai perenang yang tampan," Kyungso berujar berlebihan.

"Tidak mungkin, dia terlihat biasa saja."

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tadi, apa itu? Messi?" tanya Minseok.

"Itu adalah tips yang bagus. Pria akan tertarik pada seseorang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Pria menyukai olahraga, apalagi sepakbola. Lalu mereka akan mengajak kita minum soju bersamanya," ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil mempraktekan minum soju.

"Itu masuk akal," Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Minseok segera merangkul Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan menuju asrama.

"Ini hari yang buruk." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ketempat tadi dimana Chanyeol jatuh, dan ia menemukan sesuatu dirumput. Baekhyun mengambilnya, ternyata itu sebuah ikat tangan motif brukat berwarna _cream._

"Dia memiliki selera yang aneh, apakah dia orang cabul?" monolog Baekhyun sambil memerhatikan ikat tangan tersebut. Namun Bakehyun malah membawa ikat tangan itu bersamanya, jaga-jaga untuk ancaman jika ia bertemu Chanyeol lagi nanti.

* * *

Chanyeol kini berada diruang kesehatan kampus, dengan duduk berselonjor dikasur. Terlihat seorang dokter wanita yang cantik, ber _nametag_ Lee Ji Eun sedang memijat paha Chanyeol yang dilapisi handuk kecil.

"Apakah kau gugup pada kompetisinya? Pahamu sangat kaku," ucap Ji Eun sambil meneruskan pijatannya.

"Bukan itu, aku terjatuh saat perjalanan kesini. Dan, aku kaget karena sosis," jawaban Chanyeol membuat Ji Eun mengernyit bingung, "Sosis?," "Ah, tidak-tidak. Bukan apa-apa," ujar Chanyeol sebari mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Ji Eun masih setia memijit paha Chanyeol yang kaku.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?," goda Chanyeol.

"Huh? Ya! Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun," singgung Ji Eun.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah paha ini membuat hatimu berdebar?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! _Cha,_ sudah selesai. Berhati-hatilah kali ini. Pijat kakimu sebelum kau tidur," Ji Eun mengangkat handuk yang melapisi paha Chanyeol, tanda ia sudah beres.

" _Ne,_ terimakasih banyak _Noona,"_

Chanyeol memang nampaknya telah akrab dengan si dokter cantik ini. Ji Eun kembali ke mejanya, dan Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia terlihat mencari sesuatu, ia menggeledah tas, merogoh saku jaketnya juga.

" _Wae?_ Apakah kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Ji Eun.

" _Animnida._ " Jawab Chanyeol, namun dipikirannya ia mengingat-ngingat dimana ia simpan benda itu.

* * *

Chanyeol telah kembali kedalam asramanya, ia masih mematung dan memikirkan dimana ia meninggalkan ikat tangannya. Sementara Jongdae, teman sekamarnya tengah kelimpungan membereskan barang-barang dikamarnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Ah, kemana ikat tanganku!? Apa aku meninggalkannya dirumah?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak surai rambutnya kasar. Jongdae tengah mengintip keluar kamar, malam ini senior mereka akan datang kekamarnya. Inspeksi dadakan, mungkin.

"Ya! Cepat bereskan semua ini! Dia sudah ada dikamar sebelah!" Jongdae saat ini memasukkan baju-baju kotor kedalam satu keranjang, dan menyembunyikannya dilemari. Sementara Chanyeol masih melamun. Lalu tak lama, senior mereka pun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kalian yang bertanggung jawab atas tangganya kan? Apakah kalian sudah mengepelnya?," tanya senior itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Ah, tentu saja Sehun _Sunbae-nim,"_ jawab Jongdae, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam memandang tak minat kepada Sehun, senior mereka.

"Kenapa kau pergi ditengah-tengah pertandingan?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Ternyata memang, usai pertandingan Chanyeol yang gagal, ia langsung pergi sementara acaranya belum berakhir.

"Aku tidak enak badan."

"Didiskualifikasi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan,"

"Aku membiarkan pelatih kita tahu."

"Benar. Kau tida peduli tentang hal-hal seperti persahabatan dan kerja tim. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri," Sehun berujar sinis dan diakhiri dengan berdecih tidak suka. Mengakibatkan suasana yang cukup canggung, Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam dan Chanyeol dengan berani menatap balik mata si senior.

"Ya, sepertinya ini salahku," ujar Chanyeol.

" _Mwo?_ Sepertinya? Kau ini—" Sehun sudah akan memasang gestur memukul kearah Chanyeol, sebelum suara temannya memanggil Sehun diluar kamar.

"Aku akan datang." Jawab Sehun dan segera pergi meningalkan kamar Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Dengan sopan Jongdae membungkuk dan berujar, "Selamat malam, _sunbae,"_ dan ia menutup pintu kamar.

"Apakah dia seorang _sosiopath_ atau apa!? Kenapa ia selalu seperti itu saat berhadapan denganmu?" ujar Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"Orang-orang bisa jadi sangat menyukaiku atau membenciku, kau tahu? Apakah kau akan menyukai seseorang yang kurang ajar jika kau seniorku?" jawab Chanyeol santai. Jongdae pun mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol, "Kau bahkan mengerti _anti-fan_ mu! Kau benar-benar sesuatu," ucap Jongdae dengan wajah sok imutnya. "Bukankah aku terlalu sempurna? Bahkan kepribadianku juga sempurna kan?" ucap Chanyeol percaya diri. Jongdae masih mempertahankan wajah imut dan gemas pada Chanyeol, "Ah kau benar-benar sempurna," dan kini berubah menjadi wajah galak, "Apa karena itu kau didiskualifikasi lagi?!" Jongdae memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol, "Kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku yang juara 5. Yah! Menyerah saja!" Jongdae tiba-tiba berujar galak dan tak henti memukul Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut membalas Jongdae dengan menendang pantatnya keras, "Mendengarmu menyumpahiku membuatku lebih baik." Jongdae ikut menendang pantat Chanyeol, "Anak sialan! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!" "Yah! Aish! _Geuman!"_ hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berteriak pada Jongdae. Chanyeol berbaring pada sofa, dengan kedua tangannya dijadikan alas.

"Ya! Bangun! Ayo keluar, kita harus meningkatkan semangat kita," ajak Jongdae.

"Pengabsenan sudah selesai, kita tidak bisa keluar, bodoh." Umpat Chanyeol.

Yah, begitulah kehidupan Chanyeol seorang atlet renang yang tidak mudah kita tebak. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tahan karena Jongdae terus memintanya untuk keluar, dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol meng-iyakan ajakan Jongdae untuk pergi keluar.

Dan disinilah mereka, berada disalah satu club. Alunan musik dari Bruno Mars- _Uptown Funk_ memenuhi seluruh ruangan, serta para makhluk-makhluk yang meliuk-liukkan badan sesuai irama lagu. Jongdae paling semangat saat itu, ia tak malu menyapa orang-orang yang berada diclub, dan mereka sampai pada salah satu meja berisikan para wanita-waita cantik denga baju minim pakaian. Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa jengah, dan terlihat tidak betah. Jongdae memberikan satu botol minuman kepada Chanyeol, dan ia menerimanya. " _Cheers!"_ ujar Jongdae lalu para wanita dan Chanyeol menubrukan botol menyesapnya pelan, sampai ada salah satu wanita mengajak ngobrol Chanyeol dan meminta nomor telefon Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menolaknya dengan sopan, berkata bahwa telefonnya sedang disita oleh Ibunya, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak betah pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan pulang kerumah, meninggalkan Jongdae.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, Chanyeol kini berada dikamar rumahnya. Ia akan kembali kekampusnya, namun kini ia tengah kebingungan mencari ikat tangan yang hilang entah kemana. Bahkan ia mencari keseluruh kamarpun tidak ada.

" _Chanyeol-ah!_ _Apakah kau akan sarapan?,"_ teriak Ibu Chanyeol dari dapur, Hwang Miyoung yang telah berganti marga menjadi Park Miyoung saat menikah dengan suaminya, Park Nickhun yang berdarah Korea dan Thailand.

"Aku tidak akan makan terlalu banyak, Bu," jawab Chanyeol, sembari membuka laci mencari ikat tangannya tersebut. "Aish, kemana itu pergi?" monolog Chanyeol. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 07:00, ia harus segera pergi ke kampus, karena jam 08:00 Chanyeol harus segera latihan. Setelah pamit kepada Ibunya, Chanyeol langsung keluar rumah.

Kini Chanyeol masih berada didepan rumahnya, sedang mengikat tali sepatu.

" _Goodmorning,"_ sapa seorang lelaki yang keluar dari pintu dan menghampri Chanyeol.

"Oh, _hyung!_ Kau bangun lebih pagi hari ini," lelaki yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu menoleh, ia hendak membuka mobilnya, dan kembali berkata pada Chanyeol, "Masuklah, aku akan memberimu tumpangan,"

"Tidak, aku akan berlari dan berlatih." Chanyeol menolak tawaran kakak lelakinya, Park Junki.

"Masuk saja. Kau pasti lelah usai pertandingan kemarin."

Chanyeol baru beres mengikat kedua tali sepatunya, dan ia berdiri mendekati Junki. Ia berdecih pelan.

"Ck, kau baru mengatakan itu sekarang? Ibu dan Ayah mungkin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu, tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Semua orang dikeluarga kita nampaknya senang bertingkah dingin."

"Kami semua tau bagaimana kesalnya kau. Membicarakannya tidak akan memperbaiki semuanya." Junki masih menjawab dengan santai, sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

" _Ne~,_ aku sangat kesal sampai aku pergi keluar dan berpesta sepanjang malam. Aku akan pergi, mari kita lihat apakah 'rongsokanmu' lebih cepat dariku," Junki hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol, namun ia segera berlari. Chanyeol kembali menoleh, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ikuti aku dengan mobilmu!" Junki hanya balas terkekeh pada sang adik.

* * *

Saat ini ditempat latihan tim angkat besi, terlihat Siwon sedang mengevaluasi usai latihan rutin dipagi hari. Dan tiba-tiba Ayah Baekhyun datang sambil menenteng 2 keresek besar berisi ayam goreng, menghampiri mereka. Dan memberikan ayamnya, beralasan karena seseorang membatalkan pesanannya dan jadi memberikan ayam kepada mereka. Disambut dengan senang hati oleh teman-teman Baekhyun, dan segera memakannya dibelakang. Sementara Baekhyun, menatapnya bingung dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Oh, kenapa kau datang? Aku baru saja akan ke rumah sakit sekarang,"

Yunho membalas ucapan Bakehyun dengan setengah berbisik, "Kita harus melakukan ini setidaknya sekali, anak nakal. Mereka selalu membuat segalanya nyaman untukmu." Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ah, profesor Choi, silahkan dinikmati." Yunho berkata Siwon yang masih berada disebelahnya.

"Ya, terimakasih. Baekhyun-ah, karena Ayahmu disini, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit bersamanya? Lagipula latihan sore nanti adalah latihan perorangan. Cepat pergi." Ujar Siwon, yang nampaknya sangat pengertian pada semua murid-muridnya.

" _Ne,_ terimakasih profesor Choi." Balas Baekhyun sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

* * *

 **Seoul Hospital, Ruangan Nefrologi.**

Yunho terbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan selang yang berada di lengan kirinya. Yunho memang terbiasa melakukan _dialisis,_ atau cuci darah karena ginjalnya yang bermasalah maka ia harus melakukan dialisis setiap bulan, bahkan setiap minggu. Kadang ditemani Kibum atau Baekhyun seperti saat ini. Baekhyun menunggu diluar sambil melamun entah memikirkan apa.

* * *

Sementara ditempat latihan atlet renang, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang berlatih. Chanyeol kembali sampai diposisi pertama. Jongdae yang berada disebelah kanannya memberikan jempol.

"Bagus, Chanyeol. Sehun-ah kau harus lebih cepat lagi." Ucap pelatih pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan menatap Chanyeol sinis.

* * *

Baekhyun telah kembali keasramanya, dan masuk kekamar. Dan dikamarnya telah ada 2 pengacau yang sedang membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya, karena kapalan. _Yucks._

"Ah apakah kalian harus melakukannya dikamarku? Itu sangat bau!" teriak Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang.

"Walaupun kita seorang atlet angkat besi, tangan kita harus tetap dijaga agar bersih dan bagus~" Ujar Kyungsoo yang berada diranjang satunya lagi. Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, karena tak ada guna melarang Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah dengar ada orang cabul disekitaran kampus ini? Aku dengar dia mengambil beberapa pakaian dalam wanita, bahkan kaus dan celana pria pun ia ambil," kata Minseok sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Woah _jinjja?!_ Aku sempat mendengar para pesenam yang kehilangan beberapa celana dalamnya," ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan kedua penggosip didepannya, dan ia membereskan baju yang berada dikasurnya. Ia mencari sebuah kaus yang akan dipakainya nanti dipertandingan selanjutnya, namun tidak ada ditumpukan baju.

"Aish kausku ada dimana?!"

"Cari lagi, pasti ada,"

"Apa jangan-jangan kausmu juga diambil orang cabul itu?" kata Kyungsoo polos.

" _Ah jinjja!_ Itu kaus keberuntunganku! Aku selalu dapat medali emas jika aku memakainya!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil menendang-nendang kakinya dikasur.

* * *

Lain halnya didalam kamar Chanyeol. Hari sudah malam, Chanyeol telah berbaring dan menyelimuti badannya. Namun suara nyaring Jongdae kembali merusak kuping gajah Chanyeol. Jongdae kembali mengajak Chanyeol untuk keluar asrama.

"Chanyeol-ah ayo keluar!~"

"Chanyeolieeee~~"

"Chanyuraaa!"

Jongdae belum menyerah mengajak Chanyeol keluar, Chanyeol masih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Padahal sedari tadi Jongdae menggoyang-goyangkan badan Chanyeol sambil ber- _aegyo_ yang membuat siapapun ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Kepala Sekolah ada diruangannya, bahkan Sehun pun sedang tidur. Ayolah~"

"Chanyeeooll!"

"Aish! Tidak mau, aku lelah!"

"Hanya satu jam Chanyeol, ayo bermain satu jam saja" Chanyeol melirik Jongdae yang masih duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

"Ayolah~" Jongdae kembali menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

" _Aigoo_ ini bukan dua atau tiga jam. Ini hanya satu jam, apa itu permintaan yang sangat sulit? _Aigoo_ aku sangaaat sedih!" _Dasar bedebah sialan._ _Inner_ Chanyeol. Jongdae malah semakin berteriak dan menangis tidak jelas disebelahnya. Dengan frustasi, Chanyeol pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ah! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku akan meminta mengganti _roommate_ ku nanti, sialan." Bentak Chanyeol.

"Kau akan keluar kan?"

"Ya. Terserah."

"Aaaaa~ _jinjja saranghaeee_ Chanyeeeol~ Chu chu chu~" Chanyeol lebih baik mengabulkan permintaan Jongdae kali ini, daripada harus mendengar bayi komodo ini merengek terus menerus.

"Hentikan!" dan akhirnya, Chanyeol mendorong Jongdae karena terus mengarahkan bibir monyongnya ke arah muka Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok baru saja turun dari _rooftop_ kampus. Mereka memang terbiasa pergi kesana untuk menyegarkan otak, entah itu makan, tidur (disana tedapat ranjang tingkat yang sudah tidak dipakai) atau sekedar membolos. Mereka menuruni tangga secara mengendap-ngendap, karena satpam kampus rajin mengecek sekeliling kampus tiap malam. Baru saja sampai anak tangga terakhir..

" _YA! Nuguya!?_ Berhenti!"

Mereka tertangkap oleh sinar senter si satpam, sehingga mereka bertiga pun segera berlari secepat mungkin. Si tiga bocah kerdil itu malah memasuki kawasan asrama wanita, dan masuk ketempat _laundry._ Mereka masuk dan bersembunyi di sela-sela tempat pencuci baju.

"Apakah dia sudah pergi?" tanya Minseok sambil berbisik.

"Ya," bisik Kyungsoo juga.

Baekhyun malah terdiam, ia sebenarnya kaget ternyata ada orang lain didepannya, dengan topi, jaket dan celana serba hitam. Baekhyun masih melihat siapa orang didepannya. Dan dengan perlahan, si lelaki misterius itu mendongak pelan-pelan, dan membuat Baekhyun kaget karena lelaki tersebut sedang memegang celana dalam wanita motif brukat berwana pink. Baekhyun reflek berteriak, "YAAAA _BYUNTAEEEE!_ Orang cabul!"

Si lelaki misterius itupun segera sadar, dan segera melarikan diri. Disusul dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok yang mengejarnya.

"KYAAAA!"

"AAAA!"

Menyebabkan seluruh kamar tiba-tiba heboh saat itu juga.

 _Disisi lain..._

Chanyeol dan Jongdae seang bersiap untuk kabur dari asrama, dengan keluar dari balkon kamar menggunakan tali yang menjuntai kebawah. Asrama mereka berada dilantai 2, omong-omong. Chanyeol telah berhasil turun duluan, "Ya! Cepat turun,"

" _KYAAAA!"_

" _AAAA!"_

Chanyeol kaget, begitu juga Jongdae yang masih berada diatas, karena tiba-tiba seluruh lampu kamar menyala disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan.

"Apa yang terjadi? YA! Cepat tu—"

BRUGG

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh si orang cabul yang berpakaian serba hitam. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan karena bahunya tertubruk kencang.

"Yah! Kena kau!"

 _Strike!_

Dan kini Chanyeol ditubruk kembali dari belakang, dengan seseorang yang memiting lehernya kuat-kuat. Sementara Jongdae, ia memilih mengamankan diri sendiri dengan kembali naik keatas, menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol dibawah.

"Kau cabul! Disini! Aku menangkapnya!" adegan tarik menarik dimulai, dan orang itu, Baekhyun menarik-narik jaket Chanyeol dari belakang, Chanyeol berusaha melepaskannya namun tarikan Baekhyun begitu kuat sekarang.

"Ya!" Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan tarikan Baekhyun, dan berbalik kebalakang. Membuat teriakan Baekhyun semakin kencang, karena ia tak menyangka ternyata orang cabul ini orang yang menabraknya tadi siang, _pikirnya._ Ternyata Chanyeol juga sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sekarang, nampaknya Chanyeol sedang _apes_ sekarang. Baekhyun kembali menarik leher Chanyeol, menuduh kalau ia adalah orang cabul.

"Jongdae! _Eodiya!"_

Oh, bung. Jongdae telah berhasil naik ke kamarnya, Chanyeol sempat menggapai talinya, namun telah ditarik keatas oleh Jongdae, _roommate_ tak tahu diri.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memasang muka serius dan Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya terlihat begitu frustasi. Baekhyun berhasil menggiring Chanyeol keruang keamanan, dan mengadu ke penjaga asrama bahwa ia adalah orang cabul yang selama ini mencuri pakaian dalam.

"Itu dia, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya." Baekhyun berujar sembari mengadahkan dagunya ke Chanyeol.

" _Mwoya!?_ Aku dan temanku akan bermain game dan tiba-tiba dia muncul," Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun, "Aku bisa meminta seorang gadis untuk berkencab, kenapa aku harus mencuri pakaian dalam?!"

"Itulah kenapa kau dipanggil orang cabul! Aku melihat semuanya, aku masih memiliki mata yang sempurna!"

"Ini membuatku gila," Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Sementara 2 penjaga didepannya hanya melihat keduanya debat daritadi.

"Kita tidak memiliki bukti, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ayo, kita harus kembali ke kamar." Ujar penjaga lelaki, yang nampaknya berpihak pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _Ne."_ Balas penjaga wanita.

"Hei, tapi kau mendapat nilai pelanggaran." Penjaga lelaki kembali berujar.

Chanyeol membelakkan kedua matanya, ia tidak tahu sebenarnya dibalik pintu ada Sehun si senior yang sedang menguping lalu pergi.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini, dia orang cabul! Dia bahkan membawa ikat tangan seorang wanita!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, kembali melotot. Ternyata ikat tangannya yang ia cari berada pada Baekhyun.

" _Mwo!?"_

Kedua penjaga asrama tersebut pun segera menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dan Chanyeol akan mendapat nilai pelanggaran. Mereka pun keluar dari ruang keamanan. Saat Baekhyun akan berbelok kearah kamarnya, Chanyeol menahan tangan Chanyeol dari belakang. Dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"Berikan ikat tanganku," Chanyeol masih berujar lembut.

"Kembalikan dulu kausku." Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku mengambilnya!" Chanyeol jawab berteriak.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa memberikan ikat tanganmu." Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, yang menggeram menahan emosinya.

* * *

Pagi yang buruk untuk Chanyeol kali ini. Karena ia mendapat hukuman dari senior garang, Sehun. Ia harus menaiki dan menuruni tangga disebelah gedung kampus 100x, dengan cara melompat. Tentu itu sangat melelahkan, namun Chanyeol berhasil melewatinya.

Chanyeol berencana untuk membeli minum saat ini, namun ia lupa membawa uang dan jarak ia ke kamar asrama agak jauh, jadi Chanyeol kini berada ditempat permohonan, berupa kolam kecil dengan batu-batu yang cukup besar. Tempat tersebut biasa dipakai anak kampus untuk meminta sesuatu, dengan terlebih dahulu melemparkan sebuah koin lalu membuat harapan. Chanyeol berpijak pada salah satu batu, dan mengambil beberapa koin. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berujar, "Terimakasih, aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik."

" _Omo!"_

Begitu Chanyeol akan berbalik, Chanyeol kembali terkejut karena sedari tadi ada Baekhyun, yang sedang berjongkok dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengapit sebuah koin, lengkap dengan wajah yang begitu sinis. Baekhyun pun segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Mencuri menjadi kebiasaanmu. Semua siswa membuang koinnya disini. Aku selalu penasaran kemana itu semua pergi." Chanyeol tertangkap basah kembali oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin menggunakannya untuk membeli minum, apa kau tau berapa banyak koin yang terbuang percuma setiap tahun? Aku hanya khawatir tentang lingkungan kita." Sangkal Chanyeol.

 _Ngeles aja lu kaya bajaj._

"Ah begitu. Kau sangat bijak." Baekhyun berujar sarkasme sembari membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Omong-omong, kembalikan ikat tanganku,"

"Kenapa harus aku, Tuan Cabul?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah _sok'_ kaget, dan kembali pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol melupakan tujuan awalnya pergi kesini, melemparkan koin.

"Ya! Kembalikan selagi aku baik padamu! Ya! Sosis!" Chanyeol berteriak namun sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ikat tangan itu berarti bagi Chanyeol.

* * *

Lapangan olahraga dipenuhi para siswa yang sedang berlatih. Seperti tim angkat besi dengan pakaian serba biru khasnya yang sedang berlari di trek khusus. Diarah lain, ternyata para atlet renang dengan jaket abu khas dan celana _trainning_ hitam juga sedang berlari. Saat tim angkat besi berpas-pasan dengan atlet renang, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari dibaris belakang, ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan ikat tanganku~"

"Berikan dulu kausku." Baekhyun berlari kembali.

"Chanyeol kembali!" Sehun berteriak karena Chanyeol sudah tertinggal dibarisan.

Chanyeol kembali berlari dan masuk kedalam barisan. Ia tidak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan ikat tangannya.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja beres latihan, dan kini ia akan keluar asrama karena pelatih memanggilnya kembali. Dari luar, terlihat punggung Chanyeol yang entah sedang apa. Menunggunya keluar dari asrama, mungkin.

"Ah aku membencinya." Ucap Baekhyun, dan melangkah melewati Chanyeol dengan buru-buru. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, itu bukan ikat tangan biasa. Ayo kembalikan,"

"Kausku juga bukan kaus spesial." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menahan bahu Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau akan merasa bersalah nanti!"

"Aku harap aku akan merasa bersalah suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang begitu menyebalkan dimata Chanyeol, dan ia segera pergi menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Chanyeol, lagi.

* * *

Baekhyun ingin mengumpat terus menerus saat ini. Ternyata ia dan teman-temannya kini disuruh mengangkat kursi kembali dari aula dan mengembalikannya ke gudang.

"Kenapa kampus ini banyak sekali acara," Ujar Minseok yang kesusahan mengangkat kursi-kursi plastik yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Aku harus segera menemukan jimat keberuntunganku," jimat yang dimaksud Baekhyun ialah kaus putih yang biasa ia gunakan saat pertandingan. Entahlah, pada dasarnya semua kaus sama saja bukan? Tapi itulah sugesti yang telah ada di otak Baekhyun.

"Yah, apa kau yakin perenang itu orang cabul? Bagaimana bisa," ucap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Ya! Jangan biarkan wajahnya membodohimu," Chanyeol memang lumayan tampan, tapi tidak semua orang tampan berkelakuan tampan juga, menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku juga berpikir kalau dia bukan orang yang cabul." Minseok menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan da mengangkat kursi susah payah, sampai ditengah jalan mereka harus sedikit memberi jalan karena ada lelaki berparas manis melewati mereka dengan membawa sebuah koper.

Para anak angkat besi telah sampai gudang dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok orang terakhir yang sampai gudang.

" _Ppali!"_ ujar Hyunjae, anak angkat besi yang lain.

"Bergeraklah dengan cepat!" ucap Suho. Dengan tidak sabar, mereka bertiga meletakkan kursi-kursinya dengan sedikit melemparkannya. Tapi kelakuan mereka terlihat oleh Paman penjaga gudang.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa melempar kursinya seperti ini. Kau harus menumpuknya dengan baik disudut. Kalian tidak pernah melakukannya dengan benar." Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya terdiam mendengar si paman marah-marah. Paman itupun segera menyimpan dan menyusun kursi-kursi disudut gudang, betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat pama tersebut membungkukan badan untuk mengambil kursi, kemejanya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan celana dalam wanita berwarna pink dibalik celananya.

"P-permisi," ujar Baekhyun agak takut. Si paman pun membalikan badannya, " _Wae?_ Apa kau melihatnya?" si Paman menyengir aneh dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Bukannya ia kaget karena tertangkap basah karena ialah orang cabul selama ini berkeliaran dikampus, ia malah menatap lapar bak mendapat mangsa yang bagus. Tentu saja membuat Baekhyun, Kyungssoo, Minseok berteriak keras, membuat para anak angkat besi kembali ke gudang dan berusaha menangkap si paman cabul.

* * *

 **Kelas Judo Universitas Haneol.**

"Tao-ya! Perhatikan kakimu," ujar seorang pelatih pada Tao yang sedang memasang kuda-kudanya. Tao menoleh kearah pintu, ia melihat ada seseorang yang masuk kesini, "Ne, pelatih Kim! Oh! Bukankah itu Luhan _sunbae-nim?"_ ujar Tao agak keras, membuat para siswa yang sedang berlatih ikut menoleh.

" _Annyeong haseyo."_ Luhan segera tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan kembali ke Universitas Haneol.

* * *

Lelaki cabul itu sudah ditangkap pihak kepolisian. Para anak angkat besi masih berada didepan gedung, melihat si lelaki cabul diborgol dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil polisi. Mereka tak percaya selama ini orang cabul itu ternyata salah satu pegawai kampus bagian administrasi. Baekhyun masih _cengo._ Ia menyesali perbuatannya karena telah menuduh lelaki tinggi bertelinga gajah bahwa ialah orang cabul. Benar katanya, ia akan merasa bersalah nanti. Ia menatap kaus putihnya yang telah kembali digenggamannya. Kini ia memang merasakan itu. Para anak angkat besi segera meninggalkan tempat dan kembali menuju asrama masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Dari jauh, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Pria tinggi dengan seorang teman disebelahnya sembari mendorong sepedanya.

 _Shit._

"Kenapa bajingan itu harus muncul tepat saat ini!?" Baekhyun terkejut, ia segera berbalik arah dan menutup kepalanya dengan tutup _hoodienya,_ merapatnya erat-erat. Baekhyun berjalan cepat sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Haruskah aku pindah ke kampus lain atau semacamnya?" umpat Baekhyun.

Yuhuuu~ Ya, orang yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

* * *

" _Ottokhae!?"_

Baekhyun telah sampai di depan gedung asramanya. Dan ternyata juga ada pria yang cukup asing disebelah Baekhyun, membawa satu tas besar dan juga koper dorong. Ia menatap pria itu bingung, perasaan ia belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Untuk seukuran pria, dia tergolong cantik.

"Permisi, bisakah kau membukakan pintunya untukku?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dan segera membuka pintu kaca dan pria cantik itu segera masuk.

" _Gomawo."_

 _Dia bahkan masih memiliki kedua tangan._ _Inner_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju kamar, namun pria asing tadi juga mengikutinya. Sampai pada depan kamar Baekhyun, pria cantik itu bertanya, "Apa jangan-jangan kau juga menggunakan kamar 614?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Salam kenal, aku Xi Luhan. Senior dari atlet judo. Aku akan menjadi _roommate_ mu saat ini," Ucap pria cantik itu, Luhan lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, memang selama ini ia hanya sendirian dikamarnya, namun kenapa atlet judo diberikan kamar di asrama para atet besi?

"Hanya kamar ini yang tersedia. Aku baru sampai disini dari Taereung, aku tidak masuk tim nasional. Aku akan masuk, aku sangat lelah hari ini." Jelas Luhan karena ia melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas mengangguk, dan Luhan segera masuk ke kamar.

"Baekhyun-ah! Bukankah dia Xi Luhan, salah satu prospek untuk tim nasional?" entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dan Minseok sudah menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjadi teman sekamarku," jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu.

" _Aigoo,_ bersiaplah untuk waktu yang sulit kedepannya," ujar Minseok.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Lagipula aku tidak punya pilihan." Dan Baekhyun pun masuk kamar dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia duduk disisi ranjangnya, melihat Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan baju dan peralatannya dari koper.

"Bisakah kau menutup jendelanya? Aku memiliki gangguan pernafasan jika terlalu sering terkena angin," ucap Luhan.

Kasur Baekhyun memang berada didekat jendela, benar kata Minseok, baru saja sebentar bersama Luhan ia sudah mengalami waktu yang sulit. _Dasar manja._ Baekhyun mau tidak mau menurutinya dan segera menutup jendela walaupun masih menggerutu didalam hati. Luhan telah beres membereskan bajunya, dan akan dimasukan kedalam lemari. Tetapi, ternyata lemari itu penuh dengan baju Baekhyun.

"Eum, bisakah kau meluangkan lemarinya? Ini sangat penuh sekarang."

 _Bangsat._ Baekhyun sungguh ingin melempar Luhan dengan barbel miliknya, pria bermuka China ini sungguh banyak maunya.

" _Ne."_ Jawab Baekhyun dan ia segera menggeser baju-bajunya dan memberikan ruang untuk Luhan.

"Ini," Luhan memberikan ikat tangan yang terjatuh kepada Baekhyun, dan ia menerimanya. Baekhyun menatap ikat tangan digenggamannya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah, ia akan segera mengembalikannya kepada pria tinggi itu walaupun ia malu setengah mati. Dan Baekhyun segera pergi, ia akan mencucinya terlebih dahulu dan segera mengembalikannya.

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tahu? Orang cabul itu sudah tertangkap. Ia adalah proa dari kantor administrasi, kau sudah terbukti tidak bersalah sekarang." Ucap Jongdae pada Chanyeol disebelahnya. Mereka sedang berada diloker sekarang, baru beres melakukan latihan rutin, masih bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana ketat renang.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, omong-omong. Ada berita yang lebih mengejutkan! Xi Luhan baru saja kembali dari Taereung."

* _Taereung; tempat pelatihan untuk masuk ke dalam tim nasional._

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya yang sedang membereskan baju diloker, dan menoleh ke arah Jongdae.

" _Your ex is back~_ Dia tidak lolos babak penyisihan." Chanyeol hanya diam, menutup lokernya lalu pergi dari ruangan.

* * *

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya, ia telah berada didepan kolam renang _indoor_ dimana para atlet renang biasanya melakukan latihan, dengan ikat tangan digenggamannya. Saat Baekhyun masuk, dikolam renang sudah sepi, ia melihat kearah sekitar, tidak ada si pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun pun mengampiri dua orang yang berada dipinggir kolam.

"Permisi, aku mencari seorang pria yang tinggi, mata yang bulat, kuping yang agak lebar dan ia selalu naik sepeda," tanya Baekhyun sambil mendeskripsikan pria yang ia cari.

"Apa kau tau dia Namjoon-ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia sejenis alien, yoda, atau apa?"

"Kau yang alien, bodoh!"

Jawaban mereka sungguh tak berguna, mereka malah tertawa dan meninggalkan kolam.

"Apakah kau mencariku?" Baekhyun kaget, karena mendengar suara yang begitu berat dibelakangnya. Baekhyun membalikan badannya, meneguk ludahnya ternyata ia bertemu si pria tinggi itu didepannya sekarang.

"Pria tinggi dengan mata yang bulat, kuping yang lebar, dan sering naik sepeda," si pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun seorang _fangirl,_ pasti ia akan mimisan sekarang. Dadanya yang bidang, _abs_ nya yang tertata sempurna, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya dalam mode _hair-up._

"Itu aku, kan?"

Baekhyun memberikan ikat tangan kepada pria itu.

"A-aku minta maaf. A-aku sudah mencucinya." Cicit Baekhyun, malah membuat Chanyeol si pria tinggi itu sukses melotot dan merebut ikat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mencucinya? Siapa bilang kau bisa mencucinya!?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

 _Fuck._ Baekhyun sudah melawan segala rasa malu dan bersalahnya, kini ia mendapat balasan seperti itu? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ya! Apa mencucinya untukmu adalah hal yang buruk? Aku sangat merasa bersalah, jadi aku datang untuk memberikannya padamu meskipun aku sudah terlambat untuk latihan. Ah, kenapa kau mencoba untuk bertengkar denganku!?" Baekhyun yang galak pun kini kembali. Chanyeol hanya mendecih dan menatap sinis Baekhyun.

"Berikan, aku akan mengotorinya lagi!" Baekhyun mencoba menarik kembali ikat tangan Chanyeol, namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mendengar dan masih mencoba menarik ikat tangannya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, pendek!" Chanyeol geram, ia mendorong Baekhyun agak keras. Dan—

ZRAASHH

Baekhyun tercebur.

"Ah! _Andwae!"_ Baekhyun berteriak didalam air, sungguh ia panik sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang.

Chanyeol kembali mendengus, bocah bodoh itu. Itu bahkan hanya 1 meter, sebatas dada saja. _Inner_ Chanyeol. Ia langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam, menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia langsung menahan bahu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk bahu telanjang Chanyeol.

Dalam drama, adegan ini akan _slow-motion_ lengkap dengan background musik lagu cinta, karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini malah saling menatap satu sama lain.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _Baekhyun kecil yang gendut saat itu masih duduk disekolah dasar. Ia sedang berjalan bersama temannya saat jam istirahat. Ia menunjukan bahwa ia bisa memakan chocopie dalam satu suap. Benar saja, mulut Baekhyun kini terlihat menggembung dengan chocopie didalamnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat keatas ada seorang anak lelaki yang cukup mungil terjatuh dari kelas atas, dengan sigap Baekhyun mengadahkan dua tangannya akan menangkap anak kecil itu._

 _Bruuukk!_

 _Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dengan anak lelaki mungil diperutnya. Baekhyun baru saja menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Baekhyun segera terduduk, dan ia menyemburkan chocopienya, yang malah dibalas kekehan dari lelaki mungil dipangkuannya._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain, merasa tidak asing dengan kedua bola mata tersebut.

 _Apa ini Chanyeol? Lelaki kecil ini kenapa berubah menjadi tinggi dan tampan.._ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

 _Baekhyun? Si bocah gendut yang menyelamatkanku dulu saat sekolah dasar?_..

Chanyeol malah tersenyum tanpa sadar, masih setia menatap Baekhyun yang sama-sama terkejut saat ini dengannya.

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Ae Notes:**

HUAAAHH akhirnya beres juga chapter 1:( apakah ada yg nunggu? /ga ada/

Hehe maap ya baru bisa up sekarang, aku baru aja beresin urusan buat kuliah nanti. _Ciaaa calon maba WKWKWK._ It's 6k guyzzz, so mind to gimme support buat lanjutin chap depaann? Keke remake drama bukan sesuatu yang gampang yaahh;'''

Anyway, makasih buat reviewer chap kemarin; **beepeony, bbluueee, Istrinya Park Chanyeol** iya disini cb satu univ^^, **yousee, , baekkumaa, baeka, TyaWuryWk, Chanhyunda614, BaekNoona** maaf saat ini yaoi dulu yaa, tapi kamu bisa imagine ff in gs(?), **chanbaek605, riririi, xiucogan, Zilver Iluna, dindinxoxo94, quiteumess, oohbae12, inspirit7starlight, Oh sanny7, jespereu.**

Thanku a lot udah kasih komen positif yang lain ditunggu komentarnya~ i'd love to recieve it. But don't throw hate comment kekeke.

Buat ff ini aku gabisa janji buat up cepet, mungkin satu minggu sekali atau bagaimana cepetnya aku beresinnya(?) hahaa

Terus, ada yang nanya yaaa aku mau dipanggil apa~ panggil apa aja boleh, jangan author aja asal haha. Bisa panggil aku enin (not eunin), aether, eter, ae, etc. Anyway, aether artinya dewa langit;)) sky, julukan Chanyeol buat Baekhyun hihi.

Oiya, last! Rencananya aku mau buat **QnA** buat para pemeran **WFBBH** disetiap chapternya nanti. kalian boleh tanya apa aja ke mereka, nanti dijawab;) _kalo jari ae masih shanggup ngetik._

Ex: " _mau tanya buat Baekhyun, kenapa dulu gendut?"_

Hohoho

Kebanyakan bacod y.

Okedeh see u next chap,

With love, ae.

p.s sebelumnya gue salah update cerita ini loh, malah di missing halloween wkwk bego bgt kan aduh aq malu;))))) udah malem jadi beler:)


End file.
